King Malcolm Blackheart
King Malcolm Darkheart was king of Carnetrada during Overture 3 and a primary antagonist. Background Future king of Carnetrada, from a young age Malcolm was groomed to lead Carnetrada. While his predecessors were firm in what they believed was attainable, Malcolm sought the impossible. When Malcolm became king, he believed he was destined to bring back their demon king, Artheemius Lyeench and finally destroy the Kingdom of Harracktor. Overture 3 When news reached Malcolm of Bukoski VI's death, Malcolm, wishing to use the king's inexperience to his advantage, sent his messenger, Cuideag, to tell King Bukoski VII he requested an audience with him. Upon meeting Bukoski, Malcolm offered a treaty, rather than a neutrality agreement the two kingdoms had before, this was a peace treaty. Bukoski signed it willingly and Malcolm reveled in his triumph. For the treaty had stated that Carnetradians would be allowed entry into Harracktor, just what he needed for the final stages of his plan. When Lord Ravencaster escaped Vankila Saari, Malcolm gave him refugee, taking knowledge gleaned from the aged wizard to learn how to bring Artheemius Lyeench into the living world. Ravencaster, having learned to communicate with Artheemius while in Vankila Saari, asked Artheemius how he could be brought back to the living world and he replied that the blood of the current Harracktorian king and a long forgotten ritual was all that was needed. Malcolm, realizing he needed Bukoski's body, ordered Ravencaster not to kill the king, Ravencaster was known to kill his enemies with explosions. Ravencaster, wishing to get his revenge, fled Carnetrada to dispose of Bukoski, even if it meant sacrificing Artheemius. Luckily for Malcolm, Ravencaster was not successful and Malcolm set about creating a way to kill Bukoski while leaving his body intact. With the help of Carnetradian alchemists and a sample of Princess Maret's blood, Malcolm was able to create a plague designed to target those of Harracktorian descent, especially those within the royal family. Carnetradian traveler dropped samples of it in Xanadu and from there, it spread like wildfire. Bukoski would catch it, slip into a coma, and perish. Malcolm ordered a group of his elite to snatch the body and they complied, bringing the body to Malcolm and allowing him to resurrect Artheemius. When Artheemius was revived, Malcolm expected the deity to reward him for his triumph and allow him to rule the world alongside him, this would not be the case. Artheemius did reward Malcolm by not killing him, but respect for the Carnetradian king, he had none. Artheemius dubbed Malcolm King Nothing and ordered him away. When Artheemius was felled by Grimval Laft, Malcolm was taken to Vankila Saari where he would spend the rest of his days. In there, Malcolm repented and vowed to b ring down the followers of Artheemius if given the chance. When Artheemius traveled to Vankila saari and freed all the prisoners, Malcolm valiantly tried to fight the beast he once idolized. Malcolm stood no match for Artheemius and was obliterated, leaving behind a legacy of the Carnetradian king who managed to triumph over Harracktor, if only for a fleeting moment. Personality Malcolm was cold and heartless, wiling to sacrifice anybody to achieve his goal. When Artheemius was defeated and he was being led to Vankila Saari, he showed fear, bribing the guards taking him there. Whilst in the island prison, Malcolm repented and vowed to stop Artheemius and his followers should they ever rise again. Category:Characters Category:Overture 3